Austin's Real Goodbye
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Set at the very end of Fresh Starts & Farewells. Oneshot.


Austin's Real Goodbye

"_Have fun on tour."_

"_Good luck making your record. I know it's going to be great."_

_That's when she lost it. He's not leaving until I at least get a hug, she thought. She ran to him and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Without thinking about it before he pulled away he kissed her cheek. He really wanted to give her a real kiss before he got on the bus but he figured it would be going a little to far. He looked into her big brown eyes one last time before he went on his bus. Realizing he had something for her he instantly ran off._

"_Ally wait!"_

"_Austin what are you..."_

"_Ally I just want to say..., I wanted to say that I..., That I...here it say's it all in here. I was going to send it to you in case you didn't show up," He said handing her a card. He ran back on to the bus before she would see him cry. He took one last look at his confused, heartbroken Ally before Jimmy drove him away from her. The love of his life for the next 94 days. She put her hand on the spot where Austin just kissed her feeling her burning cheek under her skin. Sad and conflicted Ally walked back the the Sonic Boom half of her heart in her hands knowing that the other half was with Austin on the bus. And that's where it's going to stay for the next 94 days._

24 hours Latter

Ally Dawson sat on her bed and pulled her rose pedal and music note blanket over her. She clung on to Austin's card like she was holding her whole world. In which in a way she was. She finally pulled the card out of the purple envelope. On the outside it said in beautiful Italic writing _Thinking Of You _and in the inside the lyrics to _I Think About You _**(1) **was written in his unique handwriting.

Verse 1

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happen.  
Then autumn – it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights – everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

Chorus 

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you 

Verse 2

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can't yet for so many reasons. 

Repeat Chorus

Verse 3

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

Repeat Chorus 

At the end there was a flash drive typed to the card and watch me written underneath it. She put the flash drive in her tablet and Austin showed up on the screen.

"**Hey Ally," he started off with. "If your watching this then I guess you decided to stay in Miami instead of coming on tour with us. I just want to let you know that no matter how much a part of me wants to tell Jimmy to turn the bus around and drag you on it I want what's best for you. I always have and I always will. I always told you that I can't make it without you which is very true but all you needed was someone to help you BREAK DOWN YOUR WALLS and DON'T LOOK DOWN when it came to your dreams. I'm so happy to say that I'm that person. I know I've said it a million times in the 5 months that you have gotten over your stage fright but I'm going to say it again I'm so very proud of you and I'm also very happy for you. I always knew that one day you will make it big and now you finally are. I know you probably are rolling your eyes at me like really Austin what's the point of this you've told me all of this. But there is something that I haven't told you and I really need you to know before I leave you for 3 months and that's that I'm in love with you Allyson -Still Don't Know Your Middle Name- Dawson. I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't know if you felt the same way. After our second kiss I now knew that you felt the exact same way. So I'm just going to leave you with this Ally. I hope you have fun making your first record I'm so excited to hear it and I promise that I'll be the first to by it like you were with mine. I'll try not to miss you to much but I can't make any promises. Oh when more thing remember when I got zapped by that Tune-Pro 3,000. Well in my dream I was helping you write a song. (crazy right) Anyway this is what you and me came up with it's called Timeless." (2)**

**Every day day day  
I fall for you a little more  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautiful  
(Ye-ey)**

Everytime we laught  
I see the sparks flying  
And everytime you blush  
I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever…

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless

My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna live

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless…  
We are timeless…

"**To finally end this video I'm going to say I'm really going to miss you but I know you are doing what's right for you. I'll see you in 94 days. I love you."**

And with that Austin's face vanished from the screen. Ally was shedding tears of joy. He loved her. He really loved her. Ally was supper excited because in 94 days she could be in his arms again. In 94 days she can tell him she loves him too. In 94 days she can be with the love of her life and her two best friends again and live happy ever after. All because of Austin's real goodbye.

Well that's it. I don't own I Think About You & Timeless- by Ross Lynch.

Brittney Out! :) :P 3


End file.
